


absolute perfection

by writingradionoises



Series: absolute kamukoma suggestive trash [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Kamukura Izuru, Consent is Sexy, First Time Bottoming, First time writing smut boys, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hickeys, Implied Past Trauma, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad With Words, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Thigh Fuck, Top Komaeda Nagito, lube is used worry not, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: komaeda is tired of izuru doing all the work and begs izuru to let him service him.hesitantly, izuru agrees.izuru lets himself feel loved.





	absolute perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've never written smut before and this was supposed to end at thigh worship but I ended up going further  
> can you count how many times I said ultimate hope is was a fucking lo

"Iiiizuru, come on, let me try!" Nagito begged, on his knees in front of the bed where Izuru sat.  
Komaeda's collar bone was already marked up to hell, his sweater falling off his shoulder. He was left in only his boxers and sweater, yet Izuru was still fully dressed.  
Had Komaeda not been used to the rough treatment from his lover, his legs would've been shaking furiously, too.  
"Not in a million years," Izuru said sternly, trying his best to not fall victim to Komaeda's puppy eyes, "I don't like being helpless. I'd rather not be at your disposal."  
"At my disposal?" Nagito questioned, tilting his head, "Oh, Izuru, why would I ever do something to you that wasn't kind? I just want to repay the ultimate hope for taking care of me soooo well. You do all the work, Kamukura, let me do something for you."  
Komaeda takes Izuru's hands into his, and Izuru flinches.  
"Come on, you'll still have control. You can tell me what to do. Let me service you, Izuru."  
Izuru sighs, snatching his hand away from Komaeda, "You are very intent on this, aren't you? Well... I suppose I won't protest it anymore. At least be gentle with me."  
Komaeda smiled, "Of course, Kamukura," he replied, a certain sweetness to his tone as he got up off his knees and leaned in towards Izuru.  
He carefully slipped off Izuru's jacket, dropping it on the floor beside Komaeda's discarded pants and jacket. He began to unbutton Izuru's top, only getting three buttons down before Izuru's hand grabbed his.  
"Don't fully unbutton it, there are some things I'm not brave enough to let you see yet," he said.  
Nagito gave a loving smile, his dull green eyes full of nothing but love and appreciation, which definitely made his lovers heart swell.  
"Anything you'd like, Izuru."  
Komaeda takes his hand from Izuru's, and instead goes to cup the other's golden brown face in his pale and bony hands.  
His face was littered with so many tiny freckles, especially with the sun coming out in Towa City. It looked like the night sky. Komaeda pressed a kiss to Izuru's nose, and one on each of his cheeks before moving his hands down to Izuru's shoulders, and leaning in for a kiss on the lips.   
He did not catch Izuru off guard, which was Komaeda's plan. Even if it took awhile, making sure Izuru did not panic was priority.   
He snaked one of his arms around Izuru's waist, and moved his hand up into the other's hair, gently carding his fingers through the long, deep brown locks.  
Kamukura became pretty much a ragdoll, falling limp into Nagito's touch. That was... A surprising reaction for Komaeda, it caught him off guard for a moment, and he had to open his eyes to make sure Izuru was actually okay.  
He pulled away from the kiss for a moment to breathe, looking into Izuru's ruby red eyes, only a tinge of embarrassment within them.  
"Are you alright, Kamukura?"  
"I'm fine, don't worry."  
Nagito goes in for more, a little more of a rougher kiss his time. His free arm moved around Izuru's waist, slipping underneath his top and pulling him close, paying less attention to being gently with the other's hair. He tilted his head to the left, white, fluffy hair brushing against Izuru's cheek. He licked his lover's lower lip, and felt Izuru's breath hitch against Komaeda's as he let him in.  
Izuru had once said he had memorized every bit about Komaeda, including the feeling of his tongue against Komaeda's teeth, the little noises he made when Izuru praised him, and exactly which spots he was most sensitive about. The spots that when Izuru paid attention to, would turn Nagito into a moaning mess.  
Nagito intended to do the same for Izuru.   
He felt Izuru squeak against Nagito as he ran his tongue over the other's teeth.  
Nagito didn't have the best memory, but he'd try his best to memorize this.  
Eventually, Nagito ran out of breath and had to pull away from Izuru.  
He wiped off his mouth, looking back at Izuru with a grin. The poor doll of his looked completely dumbfounded, red eyes now glassy like an animal's, and cheeks flushed with a peachy color.   
A pretty lewd expression, that's a point towards Nagito's confidence.  
"Keep going?" Asked Servant, snapping Izuru out of his dazed state as he nodded.  
"Yes, you can keep going."  
Komaeda wiped away the spare drool on Izuru's mouth, and pulled away the collar from Izuru's dress shirt. There's a specific spot on Izuru's neck, Komaeda did his best to memorize where it was, where Izuru's nerves aren't numbed. They're particularly sensitive, in fact. It's only fair, Izuru marked up Komaeda to hell and back, it looked like Komaeda's neck was rotting away from all the hickies.  
Not that Komaeda didn't enjoy it. He liked being marked up.  
He liked most of everything Izuru did to him.  
Komaeda went to work, starting by just pressing gentle kisses along Izuru's neck.  
Izuru shivered against his cold touch, Komaeda was especially cold compared to Izuru's body temperature. Oncd he finally found the spot, the spot that connects his neck and shoulder, and bit down gently. Izuru squeaked from under Nagito's frail body, and Nagito chuckled. He pressed a kiss to the spot he bit, and moved just a little bit below it and began to suck.  
Komaeda was fully in Izuru's lap at this point, the smaller one shivering under his touch and desperately clinging to Nagito, his hands up his lover's sweater. Nagito could feel him digging his nails into his back.  
Komaeda didn't mind, lifting his head up from Izuru's neck for a moment with a mischievous grin, he was having fun toying with the ultimate hope.  
"Sensitive, are we?" He remarked.  
"Yes, now shut your mouth and get back to work."  
God, Komaeda loved when Kamukura ordered him around.  
He got back to work on the spot, though shifts his body so he could rub against Kamukura while he did so. The dark haired male let out a whimper from such a movement, and from where Komaeda laid on him, he could hear the breathy moans Izuru was trying to withhold.  
Komaeda lifted his head up for a moment, admiring the pretty purple marks on Izuru's neck, then cupping Izuru's face within his hands, slowing down his grinding on the other.  
"Oh, don't hold back, I would like to hear what the ultimate hope sounds like when he's pleased," Nagito said with a smile, "Let me hear those pretty moans of yours."  
"N, Nagito," he said softly, biting his lip afterwards as Komaeda went to undo Izuru's belt buckle with his free hand, moving off of Izuru and back onto the floor of the bedroom, sliding off Izuru's pants and tossing them aside as well.  
"Well, I know something that'll just push you over the edge," he started, and Izuru quirked a brow.  
"Your inner thighs are pretty sensitive, aren't they?"  
Kamukura teased up, pressing his thighs together almost instantaneously, looking away as Komaeda took Izuru's hands into his.  
"Ah, but of course, would you mind if I touched? I apologize, I should've asked first, ahaha..." He said sheepishly, "I'll be gentle, of course. The only thing you'll be feeling is pleasure, I promise."  
It takes Izuru a moment before he looks back at Nagito, embarrassment had now clouded his eyes.  
"I... Suppose you can. But you have to stop if I tell you to," he informed.  
Nagito brought Izuru a little closer and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, "But of course, anything for the ultimate hope."  
With the consent in place, Nagito began to run his hands over his lover's bare thighs. Compared to Nagito, Izuru did have some decent meat on his bones. Unfortunately, Komaeda had a case of chicken legs, and a pretty decently sized thigh gap.  
His hands graze across a scar on Izuru's upper right thigh. Quirking a brow, he quickly went to analyze it, unable to make out the words.  
"What does this say?" He asked, gesturing to the scar.  
"It's Junko's signature, she insisted that I needed it even though nobody else had it on their body," Izuru explained.  
"Ah..." Nagito mused, he knew well that Junko was particularly cruel with Izuru. Brainwashing the ultimate hope was no easy job.  
He pressed a kiss to the scar, laying his head on Izuru's bare lap, fully taking on the glory that is Izuru Kamukura.  
"Ah, you truly are beautiful and perfect on everyway. I can't believe you let someone like me use your wonderful body like this, ahaha. I'm truly disgusting for wanting you in this way. I just love you so dearly, Kamukura," Komaeda mused.  
Had Komaeda been able to see Izuru, he probably would've seen a smile, though he only felt it as Izuru carded his fingers through Komaeda's fluffy hair.  
"Oh, don't get self deprecating on me. You could say I'm disgusting as well for wanting you to do this to me," Izuru reassured, "Now, are you gonna finish the job or am I going to have to do it myself? Do you wish to continue using this body you love to call wonderful?"  
Komaeda smiled and nodded, "I'll keep going, I'd like to see your expression when you finally cum."  
"Ah, do you? I promise, it isn't all that special."  
"Any expression you make is incredibly special, Izuru. I cherish every one of them."  
Komaeda gently moves Izuru's legs apart, gently running his hands over the other's inner thighs as Izuru squirms, trying to keep his composure.  
He presses a gentle kiss to his lower inner thigh and works his way up, eventually stopping not far from where Izuru's boxers began and lifted up the thigh he was focusing on, placing it on Komaeda's shoulder and beginning to leave his mark on Izuru.  
"Nnnng..." Izuru moaned softly, one of his hands going to Komaeda's hair as he pushed his head gently against his thigh.  
Komaeda took the hint, nibbling against the other's perfect skin, to which he could feel Izuru's hand begin to shake against his head, as the white haired male switched thighs, gently setting down the one he was work on and moving the the next. Izuru's skin was soft, smooth to the touch and perfect in every way.  
There was not a single thing Komaeda didn't love about Izuru.  
He loved the soft stretch marks on his thighs, the cute freckles that littered his face and shoulders, the faded scars on his thigh, and the shaking of his hand.   
The mixing of colors in his left eye, the warmth of his body, his tangled hair that must've been so hard to take care of.  
"H-hhh, Nagito..." Izuru managed to spit out, to which the white haired male stopped for a moment and lifted his head up.  
"Hm? Do you need something?"  
It took Izuru a moment to catch his breath, then fully opening his eyes once more as he looked at Komaeda. He had regained his composure.   
"I... I want you to destroy me."  
Nagito quirked a brow, waiting for his lover to elaborate.   
"I... I..." Izuru fell silent, at a lose for words for what he was trying to explain as Komaeda reached up and gently caressed his face.  
"Would you like me to fuck your thighs? Or perhaps... More?"  
"Thighs," Izuru answered, nodded along, "Please."

Another warm smile appeared on Komaeda's face, and Izuru felt his face heat up as he stood, pressing a kiss to his forehead before beginning to slip off the other's boxers.  
"Let me do this, first."  
Izuru doesn't protest as Komaeda slipped off his boxers and threw them aside, Komaeda's hands where delicate along the length as he placed on hand on Izuru's waist and went at it. It was just a lick at the tip, but he could feel Kamukura twitch from such a sensation.  
Komaeda had really worked him up.  
He heard Izuru gasp as he finally took the other into his mouth, he felt hands in his hair, and a light pulling sensation.   
God, how we wished Izuru was a little more _rough_.  
He just wanted to be face fucked roughly as possible.   
Even though this wasn't about Nagito, he couldn't help but want Izuru to pull _harder_ and force his head down onto his dick.  
He liked when Izuru was forceful.  
"Nnn... Nnn.. Nagito," whined his lover, and Nagito knew if he went at this much longer he might make him cum and ruin the fun.   
Komaeda released Izuru from his mouth, lifting his head up and wiping the drool from his face as he once again grinned at Izuru's face, his hands gripped at the sheets and biting his lip.  
Ah, perhaps Nagito had gone a little bit overboard.  
Not that he would've minded, having the ultimate hope's cum in his mouth would be an honor. Though, Kamukura might just die of embarrassment.   
Izuru relaxed, taking a breath and looking back at Komaeda.  
"Where do you want me?"  
"Right where you are," he replied, "Would you rather be on your back or side?"  
"... Side?"  
Komaeda complied, crawling onto the bed as Izuru slipped off his sweater, leaving him in a new colored tank top and his boxers.  
Though, those were quickly discarded and thrown into the pile of clothes.   
Nagito grabbed the bottle of lube from off the bedside table that had been used not too long ago, applies it onto Izuru's inner thighs.  
_Honestly, I don't think we need this, his thighs are soft enough, but..._  
"Do you still want to keep your top on, Izuru?"   
Izuru shrugged, "I don't particularly care, do what you'd like with it."  
It goes without saying that Nagito instantly began unbuttoning Kamukura's top, tossing it aside and running his hands over the other's scarred up chest.  
"Ah, you're so pretty..." He says softly, pulling Izuru closer to him, and gently setting the other's body down on the bed, following along with him.  
Izuru's eyes were big and wide as they always were, he was truly like a porcelain doll. His soft hand reaches out to touch Komaeda's face, he's careful with Komaeda like he might break at any moment.  
"Go on," he said, and Komaeda did as he was told.  
One of Komaeda's hands went behind the other's head as he slowly thrusted into the other's thighs.   
Soft and warm, as Komaeda expected. Though, the dark haired male twitched from the contact. Those hickeys Komaeda left on his thighs must be particularly sensitive now.   
He moved slowly at first, though Izuru urged for more with soft moans, so he moved one hand over to the other's length once more, which really set the other into a moaning mess.  
"Ha... Komaeda...!"   
Nagito only grinned as he leaned forward to kiss the other.  
When Izuru was on top, he very rarely heard Izuru moan. Or make much of any noise that wasn't a command. Of course, he had also barely let Nagito service him when he's on top.  
Izuru was not someone who liked a lot of attention.   
He liked giving.  
And apparently, he was starting to like receiving, too.  
Nagito could feel the other's desperate and breathy moans against his face as he kept going, occasionally hearing his lover whimper his name.  
It was absolutely breathtaking, it made Komaeda so happy to hear him finally pleasure his lover. It was starting to get hotter though, and as Komaeda starting speeding up, he was getting close to cumming.   
And based on Izuru's more desperate moans, he was, too.  
It was only a couple more minutes before Komaeda finished, though he kept going for Izuru to.  
Running his pale hand through the other's hair, occasionally twists and giving a slight yank.   
Soft and sweet kisses to the other's face.  
"You're too perfect for me, Izuru."  
"Your moans are so soft and sweet..."  
"I love everything about you."  
And with that, it didn't take long to push Izuru over the edge, and for Komaeda to finally get what he wanted.  
The beautiful expression that is Izuru in pure bliss. Face flushed, eyes wide. The redness on his cheeks bringing out the freckles on his cheeks.  
He laid with that expression for a few moments as Komaeda pulled out and sat up, breathing heavily. Izuru soon followed, standing up and beginning to leave.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Bathroom, come with me. If you're gonna service me, I should at least get to clean you up."  
Komaeda gave a soft smile.  
Izuru could just never fully let go.  
But that's okay, he knew the other was pretty satisfied with what happened.


End file.
